


Types

by pickleplum



Series: Learning to Fly [19]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angst, Athene Noctua Verse, Bisexuality, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Dating, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Protective Older Brothers, Self-Discovery, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann confides a secret about his budding sexuality to Dietrich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Types

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puff22_2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Swan and the Owl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233760) by [puff22_2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001). 



> 18 July 2000  
> Garmisch-Partenkirchen, Germany

\- all these faces and none are my type! (30/07/08, Kimberley) -

The doorbell rings.

„I've got it!“ says Karla, hopping to her feet. „I'm expecting something.“

„Your next date?“ Dietrich doesn't look away from his book. „What would that be? Six boys this month?“

Karla scoffs, opens the door.

„„Hi, Karla,““ greets a male voice.

Hermann glances up—

„Jonas,“ replies Karla.

—and his heart flutters, just like his wings do under his shirt.

„.Maaannyyyy ...,“ whines Bastien, pausing their video game.

Jonas is tall, with a mop of wavy hair and light eyes as bright as the smile he gives Karla.

Karla signs the receipt without giving him a second look.

Hermann sighs.

Jonas leaves with a bob of his head and another smile.

Karla, package in hand, shuts the door and turns away. „Oh my **god**. He wrote his phone number on here. Does that **ever** work?“

Dietrich shrugs, still focused on his reading.

Bastien pokes Hermann's side. „Maaaannyyyy, let's play!“

Hermann shushes him, rubs the spot. „He must really like you.“

Karla tosses her hair and snorts. „He's **so** not my type.“

Hermann rolls his eyes.

Bastien wrinkles his nose. „What's your type?“

„Tall, fit, and top five percent of his year,“ sniffs Karla. „ **He's** just **average**.“

Dietrich chuckles, „Nothing but the best for Karla Gottlieb.“

Karla ignores him, flounces into her chair, and rips the tape off her parcel.

Hermann sighs again, closes his book, and shoves to his feet. „I'm going to go study in my room.“

„But our game!“

„Our screen time is up for the day.“

„But—“

„You know the rules, Bunny,“ reminds Dietrich.

„Aww ....“ Bastien crosses his arms and sulks into the couch cushions.

Hermann limps toward his room at the back of the house.

„„I thought you were looking forward to reading about Japan?““

Bastien squeals and skitters up the stairs.

Hermann eases himself down into the chair in front of his desk, checks over his shoulder.

No one.

He untucks his shirt, undoes the fasteners on his binder, and exhales as he shuffles his wings until they're almost comfortable. Then he drags over his literature textbook, flops it open, and absently reads the short story Mr Müller assigned.

A soft rapping at the doorway.

Hermann keeps his eyes on the page.

„„May I speak with you a moment?““ calls Dietrich.

Hermann shrugs.

Dietrich walks to the bed, perches on its edge.

„What did you need?“

„I want to know if there's anything I can do for you before I leave for Berlin.“

Hermann barely controls another shrug. „There's nothing. I'll be fine. Karla will watch out for me.“

Dietrich frowns a little.

„What?“ snaps Hermann, immediately regretting his tone.

„You know you can tell me anything,“ Dietrich replies, kind and calm as always.

„I'll be fine.“ He resumes staring at his text. „There's nothing else to say.“

„Hey.“

Hermann huffs, turns to face Dietrich.

„You don't need to play the stoic for me.“

Hermann focuses on the wall behind Dietrich's right shoulder.

„Something's bothering you. You wouldn't have left Bastien like that otherwise.“

Hermann hangs his head with a hopeless sigh.

A quiet interval passes.

„Are you jealous of Karla because of the package or because of Jonas?“

Hermann startles, face suddenly flaming hot.

„Jonas, then. I should've recognized that as a love-struck sigh.“

Hermann knots his hands in his lap. „He's really good-looking.“

„So I've been told.“ Shrugs. „He's not really my type, either.“

„You have a type?“ Hermann claps his hands over his mouth.

Dietrich laughs. „Yea, fun to talk with and female.“

„Oh.“ Hermann sags, hands falling back to his lap. „Right.“

„It's perfectly alright to be into older men.“

Hermann blinks.

„What? Were you expecting me to scold you?“

„Yes?“ squeaks Hermann.

„You can love whomever you want: boy, girl, other, both, many.“ Makes a brief show of pondering around a smile. „Though pets might be a problem. Legally speaking, of course.“

Hermann snorks despite himself.

„I want you to be happy, Manny. If a male partner makes you happy, I'll be delighted.“ Dietrich speaks with a quiet, sure voice and sincere eyes.

Hermann croaks, „I-I—“ Takes a deep breath. „—I don't just like boys, though. Girls can make me—“ Flutters a hand near his heart. „—too.“

„Then both Karla and I will have to look out for competition from you.“

„But, I can't—“

Dietrich lays a soothing hand on Hermann's shoulder. „It'll be alright. You'll find someone you can trust.“

„You really think so?“

„I really know so.“ He ruffles Hermann's hair. „It'll be alright, Manny.“

Hermann leans into his touch, swallows. „Will you visit? Please say you'll visit.“ His breath hitches. „I—I'll miss you.“

„I'll miss you, too, and of course I'll visit,“ Dietrich says with deepest conviction. „My residence has free internet access, so we can trade emails whenever we have a moment in between.“

„I'll miss you.“

Dietrich pulls Hermann into a hug, whispers, „I love you, Little One.“

Hermann lets a few tears leak out. „I love you, too,“ he mumbles, pressing his face into Dietrich's shoulder and wrapping his arms around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo by [Mighty June](https://www.flickr.com/photos/misocrazy/) [[CC BY 2.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/2.0/)] via [Flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/misocrazy/142311720/).
> 
> The more of these remixes I write and post, the more worried I get about making a hash of the job, totally destroying the originals when I really mean to honor them and all of the great ideas and blood and sweat and tears that went into them. So, I hope I'm not making _too_ big a mess of it and that y'all are going and reading and kudo-ing and commenting on the originals!


End file.
